Dark Queen
by Another SVU Junkie
Summary: Five years after Harry Potter killed Voldemort a new power rose. It had been very hard to find her since she had eluded the ministry of magic so far. She appears to be the most powerful witch the wizarding world has ever seen. When Harry Potter finds the
1. Prologue

Title: Dark Queen

Author: Kadence Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. I only own the story idea and the characters I make up.

Summery: Five years after Harry Potter killed Voldemort a new power rose. It had been very hard to find her since she had eluded the ministry of magic so far. She appears to be the most powerful witch the wizarding world has ever seen. When Harry Potter finds the Queen will he be able to kill her when he finds out who she really is.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fic I've been brave enough to post. Please keep that in mind when you review.

Prologue

The mansion loomed over a busy street in London. But no one on the streets could see it. It was protected by powerful spells to ensure that no one knew it was there. Draco Malfoy moved through the dark hallways inside the manor. He wore his finest dress robes for the occasion. He came to a pair of doors. One was dark green and the other one was silver. The handles were made of snakes. The snakes were silver and had blood red eyes. Draco knocked loudly on the door.

"Enter," Severus Snape yelled from inside.

Draco pushed open the doors and entered the dimly lit room. The room was lit from torches that line the walls. In front of Draco was a long dark green carpet that led to the other side of the room where the dark Queen and King sat. The Queen sat on a throne that was covered in silver silk. The King sat in a throne that was made of dark green silk. Severus Snape beckoned him to go forward. Draco hung his head and walked up the dark green carpet. When he reached a certain point he dropped down to kneel on his left knee. He bowed until his forehead touched his other knee. A woman stepped into the light. She wore long black robes. Imprinted on the front was a gold snake with blood red eyes. Black hair hung loosely at the sides of her head. She wore dark makeup. The person she used to be was unrecognizable to who she was now.

"What news do you bring me?" She asked.

Draco lifted his head but remained kneeling. He looked up at what used to be Hermione Granger who was know a darker Queen then Voldemort himself.

"We were successful in breaking out the rest of the death eaters from Azcaban and transporting them to your new estates."

Hermione smiled wickedly. Severus Snape came up beside Hermione. He wore long black robes. Imprinted on his robes was a snake similar to the one on his wife's robes. His long dark greasy hair hung limply. His skin was just as pale as it always had been. He wore a smug grin.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy. Well done," Snape sneered.

Hermione placed a hand on Severus's shoulder.

"I have another mission for you," Hermione told her faithful follower.

Draco bowed his head.

"Anything for you my queen."

Hermione grinned wickedly. She loved the fact she had so many followers that would do whatever she told them to. So many who would die for her.

"Harry Potter isn't as determined to fine me as he was to find Voldemort," Hermione complained.

"That is because Voldemort killed his parents. He wanted revenge," Severus reminded his wife.

Hermione nodded in agreement. Then a evil grin came upon her lips. She knew exactly how to get Harry's attention. She turned her attention back to Draco.

"Take his child. Don't kill her bring her to me," Hermione commanded.

"As you wish," Draco said before apparating away.

Hermione turned to face her husband.

"A wonderful plan. It will grab Potter's attention."

Severus led her back to her seat and took his own.

"Soon the Wizarding world will be on its knees and bowing down to you."

Harry Potter sat in the living room with his wife Ginny Weasley. Their daughter Lily Potter was sleeping in her crib in her room. Ginny turned to face Harry.

"When do you go back to work?"

"Tomorrow."

Harry was an aurror. He had been given some time off when a dark eater sent a curse at him that removed every bone in his body. Ginny sighed deeply and rested her head against his chest. She didn't like the fact that he was an aurror. Every morning when he left for work she was afraid that he wouldn't come back. But she never stopped him from doing what he loved. She couldn't. A cry could be heard from Lily's room. Harry stood up.

"It's my turn," Harry told Ginny even though he knew it was hers.

Harry walked through the hall and entered Lily's room. He took her out of the crib and sat down on the rocking chair. Lily looked up at him in wonder. Harry had named her after his mother. Ginny had insisted on it. Harry didn't know if he should but Ginny said that it would have made his mother so happy.

"Harry."

Harry looked up and was surprised to find what looked like his mother standing there.

"Mum?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Lily Potter nodded. She took a step closer and look down at her grand daughter. Beside her James Potter appeared.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

James nodded.

"Are you really here?"

"We're here to warn you. Some thing big is coming and you must not take it lightly. It will be very dangerous and very personal."

Before Harry could question his parents anymore he was woken up. He was in his bed. Ginny looked at him oddly.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"I just had the weirdest dream."

Harry told his wife all about the dream. He told Ginny everything.

"What do you think it means?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I'm going to go check on Lily."

Ginny nodded. Harry stood and crept down the hall and into Lily's room. But the crib was empty. In the corner stood Draco Malfoy.

"Where's my daughter," Harry snapped.

Draco grinned.

"The Dark Queen has her. She's mad that you haven't been looking for her."

Draco grinned before apparating away. Harry ran back to the room he shared with his wife. She sat up in bed worried.

"Draco took Lily."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Hermione looked into the bassinet that held Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's daughter Lily. She was thrilled that her plan had worked. Even though she trusted Draco a great deal, a seed of doubt still lingered. But as of this moment the seed of doubt was gone. She felt Severus's hand rest upon her shoulder. She looked up to face her husband.

"I have good news," Hermione told Snape.

"What news is that?" Snape asked.

Hermione glanced at the sleeping baby one last time before slipping off her seat and gliding over to the other side of the room. She dropped onto the couch. Snape followed quietly and sat next to her. She wore a long dark red dress. Snape wore his long dark black robes.

"We are to bear a child," replied Hermione.

Snape grinned. He could only imagine a child that they could produce. Snape was thrilled by the idea. He placed a hand on his wife's stomach.

"What do you think of the idea?" Snape asked his wife carefully.

He never knew what his wife thought. One moment she was content and then the next moment she was flying off the handle mad about something that happened. You could never tell with her. A grin played upon Hermione's lips.

"Just think of the powers our child will have."

Hermione's eyes glazed over as she thought of the future and what it held. She could already see her son or daughter with so much power. She could feel the power coarse through her veins. She looked up and into Snape's eyes. She could see him thinking the same thing.

Harry sat on his couch answering as many of the Aurrors questions as he could. But with every word he spoke the trueness of his words struck him. Up until now he had been living in a world were this was all a dream. But now as he sat telling the Aurror everything that had happened he couldn't deny the truth any longer. His baby girl had been kidnapped. He didn't think he could live any longer knowing his baby was in the hands of some ruthless killer like Draco Malfoy. A pop could be heard and Harry looked up to find Remus Lupin and Tonks standing in front of them. Tonks quickly ran off to the kitchen were Ginny was pretending to make tea. Harry knew she wasn't, but hadn't been able to get away from the Aurror long enough to go comfort her.

"You may go," Remus told the Aurror.

"But I still have…"

"You may go," Remus repeated, golden specks in his eyes.

The Aurror nodded and quickly left the room. Remus sat down next to Harry and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"This is a pain I never wanted you to experience Harry," Remus told him softly.

Harry looked up at him curiously. He didn't know what Remus was talking about.

"The day I found out that James and Lily were murdered I instantly become deathly afraid that you had been killed as well. It's a pain that I will never forget and don't want anyone else to know. It hurt me horribly," Remus explained upon seeing Harry's confused face.

Harry nodded in understanding. He rested his head in his hands as the tears that threatened to spill came sliding down his face. He cried silently for a moment.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Special thanks to emeraldeyes050607. I was having a bad day the other day and then i got on the computer and saw your review and it just made my day. Thanks a bunch.

Chapter Two

Harry threw things around in his office looking for the case file for the Dark Queen, but he could find it. Tonks came in and barely dodge out of the way of a flying book.

"Calm down Harry," Tonks yelled.

Harry turned to look at Tonks. He stopped throwing things for the moment. Rage poured of him in waves. It showed in his eyes.

"Where the hell is the Dark Queen file?" demanded Harry.

Tonks knew that under normal circumstances Harry wouldn't act like this and if she was in his situation she would be yelling up a storm as well.

"The minister took it this morning before you came in," replied Tonks.

Tonks blinked her eyes and Harry was storming past her and down the hall before she could say anymore. He came up to Rufus Scrimgeour's office. His secretary yelled for him to not go in that he was in a meeting but Harry ignored her. He threw the doors open and went in.

"I want that case file back," Harry screamed.

Rufus Scrimgeour and Headmistress McGonagall looked up in surprise. Headmistress McGonagall had not heard that his daughter had been kidnapped yet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rufus told him.

Harry didn't believe him for a minute. He had been the one to take it. He hadn't wanted to reveal top secret files especially when McGonagall was in the room but now that he knew how Rufus was going to play he was willing too.

"Don't give me that bloody bullshit," Harry yelled, "I'm talking about the Dark Queen file you took off my desk this morning."

Rufus motioned to McGonagall with his eyes.

"I can bloody well see her," Harry fumed.

"Then you'll stop disclosing top secret files," Rufus exclaimed.

Harry was beyond mad. He was beyond angry. All he wanted right now was the file so he could find his daughter.

"I just want the file."

Rufus folded his hands on the desk.

"I wish I could help you but your too unstable to handle that case. If your daughter hadn't been kidnapped by her we would give you the case in an instant," Rufus tried to explain.

McGonagall looked at Harry Potter. She had known him long enough to be able to look past the anger and see the pain in his eyes. He was going to get into this case whether Rufus wanted him to or not.

"Just give him the case. He's going to get it one way or another."

Rufus sighed and slid the folder onto his desk. McGonagall took the file of the desk and stood. She handed it to Harry. Harry took it from her gratefully. Anger disapated from his eyes when he looked at his old Professor. She had been nothing but kind to him when he was in school.

"I'm very sorry about Lily and if there is anything I can do to help, please let me know," McGonagall told him softly.

Harry nodded his head grimly.

"I will Professor. Thank you," Harry said before leaving the office.

When he was gone McGonagall turned to Rufus. She was determined to find out what this was about.

"Now what is this Dark Queen?"

Rufus sighed. He might as well tell her since she had heard about it.

Hermione smiled happily when she looked up from her orb.

"What is it my love?" Snape asked.

Hermione turned to face her husband Snape smiling wickedly.

"We pissed our poor Potter off so much he screamed at the Minister of Magic to get my case back."

"And that is good news?" Snape asked.

Hermione continued to smile wickedly.

"It is excellent news. Now I'll be able to have my face off with our dear Potter."

Snape smiled along with his wife knowing that he would never be able to understand why she wanted this face off so badly. Then a thought struck him.

"I'll prepare for his arrival."

Hermione understood exactly what he was talking about. She nodded her head in conformation. She looked over at the bassinet that contained Lily.

"Before you go I want you to send for Draco Malfoy," Hermione told him.

Snape looked at her quizzically.

"I think we should get a certain Black out from behind the curtain."

Snape nodded understanding what she was thinking. It wasn't often that he could but on this subject he understood. No one knew what the black curtain really was. The story had stopped being told a decade or two after it was created. The curtain was created by none other then Salazar Slytherin. It was like a portal to a hell dimension. Only certain death eater families knew about to get some one out from there. The Malfoy's, the Black's, and Snape's were the only families that knew the true way. There were families that thought they knew but only knew a portion. And knowing only a portion wasn't good enough. You had to know everything down to the littlest detail for it to work properly.

A/N: I know this was a little short but I'll try to make the next one longer. If you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story just put them in the review and I will most probably use them. Thanks again.

Kadence Malfoy


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Harry slammed another death eater into a wall. But before he could say anymore smoke filled the alley and Harry had to back away and cover his eyes. They burned. But as quickly as the burning started it was gone. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the alley. What he saw behind him made his mouth drop open. It was unbelievable.

"Cat got your tongue Potter?" Snape sneered.

Harry could hardly believe his eyes. He had pushed Snape through the veil at the Ministry of Magic where he had his last fight with the Dark Lord.

"But y…your d…dead," Harry stammered.

Snape grinned wickedly. He knew that him showing himself would throw Harry off considerably but Harry was a smart boy. He would figure it out.

"The veil is a mysterious thing."

Harry's thoughts went to if Snape could come back from behind the veil then so could Sirius. So maybe Sirius wasn't dead after all. He was just waiting for someone to get him out. Snape seemed to know exactly what Harry was thinking.

"I'm sorry Harry but those that go behind the veil need to have a strong mind and Sirius just doesn't have one," Snape faked sympathy.

Harry glared at the former potions teacher. He hated Snape with a passion. Not as much as he hated the Dark Lord but he came in a close second.

"Oh by the way Hermione says Hi," Snape added before apparating away.

Harry stood there stunned. He hadn't seen or spoken to Hermione since she was kidnapped the day after the dark lord had been killed. The Aurrors said that she had been killed but they were never able to find her body or her. They thought that if she still was alive then she would come out after all the death eaters were captured. But she hadn't. They now thought that she had been pushed into the black veil. Harry was now determined more then ever to find his daughter and his best friend. Harry heard a pop and turned to find Tonks standing behind him.

"Are you…"

Harry waved of Tonks question ready to reveal that Snape was alive and apparently so was Hermione. He figured that Snape had been the one to kidnap her.

"What is it Tonks?" Harry asked.

Tonks knew something was up with Harry but she didn't want to push Harry. She had only started to gain his trust that he could tell her or Remus anything. She looked at his appearance. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Maybe it had to do with the case.

"We just received word from Azkaban. All the death eaters were broken out," Tonks told Harry.

Harry was shocked for the third time that night. He didn't think it was possible for anyone that was truly guilty to be able to escape from Azkaban. The only way Sirius was able to escape was because he truly believed that he didn't do it and that little hope had made him undetectable to the guards.

"How?" Harry managed to get out.

"We don't know. The ministry sent a couple Aurrors to investigate," replied Tonks.

Harry nodded and quickly thanked her for the information. As Tonks apparated away Harry began to devise a plan of action. He would check Azcaban out and see if he could find any clues that it was connected to the Dark Queen and take it from their. He hoped it worked. After Harry apparated away Snape and the death eater appeared.

"The plan is going exactly as planned," Snape said.

Then he turned to the death eater. The death eater wore long dark black robes and a black hood that covered his face so you couldn't see his features.

"How are the death eaters that were broken out from Azcaban?" Snape asked.

"We gave them potions and I think with another day they'll be good as new," the death eater informed Snape.

Snape smiled wickedly.

"Have you informed the Dark Queen on these findings?" Snape asked.

"I was on my way when I was stopped by that Potter kid."

Snape sighed. Potter was more trouble then anything else. He didn't know why his wife Hermione would just let him send a bunch of death eaters and kill Harry the moment he was alone. But then again he never understood his dark bride.

"Go and inform her. Tell her about my encounter with the boy and how they know of the breakouts in Azkaban."

The death eater bowed.

"May I speak freely my lord?" the death eater asked.

"You may," Snape said curious as to what the death eater had to say.

"I think it is good that we got the rest out when we did. If we would have waited any longer it would have been impossible."

A/N: I know this is shorter then the other chapters but I have to get this scene out of the way. R&R people R&R.

Kadence Malfoy


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: The people want a back-story so here is the back-story from Hermione's point of view.

Chapter Four

Hermione lounged on the dark green couch that was next to the bassinet that held Lily Potter. She was reflecting on all that had happened since the death of Voldemort. Trying to piece together the events that had led to here. If she would have changed anything and she found it had all started on the day after Voldemort's death. She had gone with Harry to take out some more death eaters and find Snape. The events flooded back to her like they had only just happened.

Hermione ran into the ministry of Magic with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They had followed Snape and a few other death eaters there. What they were trying to do was still a mystery to the gang but they were going to stop them before anything happened. 

"_They're up there," Ron shouted when he had spotted Snape with three death eaters._

_Hermione looked around and found that they were in the same room in which the first battle against Voldemort had taken place. The same room in which Sirius had been pushed through the black curtain that had killed him._

"_Give up while you can Snape," Harry shouted angrily._

_Hermione knew that He wanted revenge over Dumbledore's death. At first she had wanted Snape dead too but that was when she was good. She was as surprised as the others would be if they found out she was an agent for the dark. It wasn't something she decided one morning. But the dark made her a better offer and she took it. Now she noticed that they were squared off. Harry was in front of Snape. Ron was in front of another male death eater while she had Ginny were in front of a female death eater. _

"_Why would I do that?" Snape asked._

_He quickly glanced at Hermione and grinned wickedly. In the short time that he had glanced at her he had told her in her head that she should let him go through the black curtain. She hadn't understood at the time what he meant. To her there was no return from going there. She nodded unsuspectingly letting Snape know she understood her orders._

"_I'm having so much fun," Snape went on a split second later. _

_Harry glared at Snape. Before Hermione knew what happened Harry had cursed Snape and Snape froze. The other death eaters attacked Ron, Hermione, and Ginny well Ron and Ginny since they knew Hermione was on their side but they did send easy curses at Hermione to make it look like they were attacking her. By the time Ron and Hermione had dispatched of the two death eaters Hermione found Harry standing in front of the black curtain. Snape was gone but Hermione knew exactly were he was. She felt an ache in her heart she had never felt before and she didn't understand what it was from. She couldn't have fallen for the former potions teacher. But maybe she had. She had spent so much time with him that feelings could have been formed. But before she could think further another dark eater appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Hermione. Hermione shrieked out of surprise. She hadn't expected this attack. Then she felt a pull at her navel and knew that they had apparated away to another location. They apparated at least five more times before they stopped. When they did Hermione was let go and she turned to face the person who had taken her. But couldn't tell who it was because of the black robe and hood the person wore._

"_Who are you?" Hermione demanded._

_A pair of hands appeared out of the robes and the hood was taken down to reveal Draco Malfoy. _

"_What do you want?" Hermione demanded, "And were are we?" _

_Draco just turned around and went into a room leaving Hermione behind to wonder what was happening and in her way grieve for the man she never thought she would love._

A/N: There it is. Back-story. R&R.


	6. Chapter Five

**Thanks to:**

**Emeraldeyes050607: You'll find out why he went through the veil a little bit later but in this chapter you'll find out something about the veil.**

**Amalthea727: I'll have the offer put in the next chapter.**

Chapter Five

Snape stood in his room looking out his window over looking London. He was thinking back to the time when he had been pulled out of the black curtain. The portal to hell. The actual creator of the black curtain was always uncertain but only the families of the dark lord or now the dark queen knew how to get someone from the hell that the portal led too. But it wasn't always certain that once they had been retrieved that they would be sane or alive. Time passed faster there than here. Snape had been lucky enough to have a strong will to survive. He had a strong mind and he had made it out alive. Snape thought back to what he had found when he had tumbled out.

Snape found himself spiraling up the dark tunnel he had fallen down a year ago. As he traveled the curtain that was white on this side came closer and closer. He had dreamed everyday that one day he would go through it again and here he was traveling up the dark tunnel. When he broke through it he fell onto the floor of the ministry expecting to find death eaters surrounding him. Instead he found only one. Her back was turned to him like the ritual commanded her. She didn't' look like a normal death eater though. She wore long straight black hair that was down to her back. A long dark black dress that reached the floor. She turned around, her dress floating in the wind before settling back on the cold ground. His eyes traveled up to see who it was and found her nails painted a black that was blacker than night. When his eyes met hers he gasped when he found who stood before him.

"_Good evening Severus," The girl spoke slowly. _

_Snape stood slowly. He could feel the power that radiated of the girl. But he never would have dreamed that she would have turned to the dark side like this._

"_What has happened to you Hermione?" Snape asked slowly._

_Hermione grinned. She knew her transformation would have been shocking to the man. She had been shocked herself when she found herself turning and all for him. _

"_A lot can happen in a month."_

_Anger replaced shock in his eyes and spread over his pale features that were even paler if that were possible._

"_You left me down there for a month," demanded Snape, "In that torture."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his face._

"_Why Severus, are you saying a few demons can scare you. The all mighty powerful Severus Snape?" Hermione grinned._

_Severus lowered his eyes knowing she was right._

"_And besides blame it on your supposed friends. It took me this long to get the secret to get you out. If it wasn't for a certain Draco Malfoy you would still be down there," Hermione went on._

_Snape's eyes snapped back to looking at Hermione's eyes seeking the truth in her words._

"_Is that true?"_

_Hermione nodded. She removed her hand from his cheek and walked towards the center of the room. Snape followed her._

"_What else has happened since I've been gone?" Snape asked._

_Hermione turned around smiling wickedly._

"_There's a new leader," Hermione grinned evilly, "Can you guess who it is?"_

Kadence Malfoy


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Harry ran into Tonks office at full force nearly knocking Lupin over who had been trying to leave her office. He pushed Lupin into a seat before collapsing into another one.

"What's the matter Harry?" Tonks exclaimed.

Harry tried to catch his breath while trying to come up with the easiest way to tell them that Snape was still alive. He knew as soon as he told them that they would immediately assume so was Sirius. But Harry was not certain if Sirius was dead or not. It was a possibility. The death eaters could have him in captivity and were torturing him now as they spoke. But he was not certain of it. Just like he was not certain on whether or not Snape really had Hermione. Sources had told them that Hermione had been killed. But should he trust the word of a death eater? Should what they say make Harry change his mind about his hope that one-day Hermione would be returned safe and sound. He knew it was an outrageous dream, but one could hope. So he could visit with his friend Ron and see him happy for once. He would spend all of his money just to have Hermione back so Ron could be happy.

"Harry?" Lupin said waving a hand in front of his face.

Harry shook the thoughts from his head and turned to Tonks and Lupin to discuss facts that he could honestly say were true. He was still deciding on whether or not he should tell them about Snape's little comment about Hermione.

"I saw him today," Harry said quieter than he had meant too.

Tonks and Lupin exchanged glances and then looked at Harry quizzically.

"Did you see Ron?" Tonks asked curiously.

Harry shook his head and tried once more to get the information to slip from his mouth and form words so that his two friends could understand who he mean.

"Snape."

Tonks and Lupin exchanged glances before looking at Harry worriedly. He saw the look in their eye and he was surprised his own friends would look at him like that. With worry in their eyes. Fear that he was starting to lose his mind like Neville's parents.

"But Harry Snape was pushed into the black curtain," Lupin told him.

Harry stood up and started pacing the cramped office. As he paced he thought of how he was going to phrase his next response that could very well get him put into a hospital.

"I know he did. I'm the one who pushed him through, but you know that."

Harry stopped pacing and turned to face his worried friends who were now standing as well. He sighed deeply and took a seat that was across the room.

"But I saw what I saw."

Upon their exchanged glances Harry explained everything that had happened. Everything they had talked about. When he was finished he looked over at the two of them expecting to see them still looking at him with worry, but now they wore grave expressions.

"Our informants were right than," Lupin said leaping out of his seat.

Harry jumped out his and crossed the room in two long strides.

"What do you mean your informants were right?" Harry demanded.

Lupin sighed and it was Tonks that was left to explain what Lupin meant by informant.

"We had gotten in an auror to befriend some of the biggest death eaters to bring them down when they overheard two death eaters talking about how Snape was alive and he had married the new Dark Queen. WE went to the minister of magic on the matter and he pushed it aside saying he needed evidance to support the theory. There was never any evidence found so the matter was dropped," Tonks explained.

Harry was shocked beyond belief that the Dark Queen could have been stopped. And now she had a legion of death eaters on her side that no one could find and it could have all been prevented. Harry's hatred for the minister grew with ever second that passed.

"You mean…" Harry let his sentence hang in the air knowing the other two would know what he was talking about.

Lupin nodded and looked down upon Harry seeing the confusion, pain, regret, and anger come together in his eyes. But only one won out. And that was anger.

"Was there any talk on Hermione?" Harry asked.

Upon seeing them shake their head Harry dashed out of the room in search of Ron and Ginny. He had to tell them.

Hermione slid her fingers over a black door. She opened the door and quietly entered so she didn't alert the inpatient of her arrival. She always liked to surprise the animal living there. She pulled out her wand and thought of the spell she was looking for. Fire burst out of the torches that were strategically placed around the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the animal she kept in the room scurry into a corner of the room and hide. Hermione laughed wickedly and found herself walking over to it.

"Why Sirius I didn't know you were such a coward."

A/N: Muwahaha! Muwahaha! I'm so evil. I bet all you Sirius fans out there want to hex me and throw large snowballs at me. Oh and just a random thought potato. And another random thought Snowflake. Oh and Call Moses it's a miracle I updated.


End file.
